


The World Opened Wide

by inmyhouse



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Olivia Caliban deserves the world, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyhouse/pseuds/inmyhouse
Summary: This story isn't over yet.-Olivia doesn't know what to think except that she has come a long way from being the librarian at Prufrock Preparatory.





	1. In Three

_To J- This is how the story starts. We've stolen each others' hearts. _

_\--_

“Did he talk?” I ask.

We’ve been searching for the Quagmires for over a week with absolutely no luck. 667 Dark Avenue and Veblen Hall were both dead ends.

Jacques sits down. “Mostly about himself and he won’t tell us where the Quagmires are hidden.”

I sigh. “I just want to find them.”

“We know they’re nearby and we know that they’re alive,” he assures me. “Olaf needs them to get his hands on their sapphires. As soon as we hand him over to the chief of police, we’ll search the town.”

“They must be so scared,” I frown. “The Baudelaires, too.”   


After our failed search at 667 Dark Avenue and an auction gone horribly wrong, we followed Count Olaf, the notorious villain who kidnapped the Quagmires and wants nothing more than the Baudelaires’ fortune.

“We all learn bravery the hard way, Olivia. I was scared when I joined the VFD, though I was told memorizing a certain poem might help. When my siblings and I reached the VFD headquarters, we learned how to hit an olive with a bow and arrow. We learned how to dance the waltz and the watusi and how to determine if poison had been introduced into a cheese fondue without tasting it,” he explains. “But we were there voluntarily. We’re volunteers.”

The tea kettle whistles.

“More tea?” he offers, starting to stand up.

“Wait.” I quickly put my hand out to stop him. “Show me your tea leaves.”

He hands me his cup. “You read fortunes now?”

“I’m a librarian I read all sorts of things,” I inform him as I swish the contents of the cup around. 

Well, I had a lot of free time at Prufrock Preparatory. I needed to do  _ something _ after the library closed after ten minutes and after it closed altogether.

“And what do my tea leaves say?”

I look up at him. “That you’re a brave man with a valid taxi driver’s license and a well-curated collection of books in the trunk.”   
“Is that enough?” he asks with a hint of a smile.

“I think so,” I reply. “It says the day is coming when all our enemies will be defeated.”

“And what then? Marriage? Children?”

“Only if we rescue them,” I respond without hesitation. “And then one night if they’re ready to join - what was the poem? The one that you memorized on your way to VFD headquarters.”

It’ll be a part of their lives, won’t it? The Baudelaires and Quagmires will always have VFD watching them. Both sides will always be a part of their lives.

He pulls out a notepad and flips to the page where the poem is written down.

“When you drive away in secret, you’ll be a volunteer,” I read aloud. 

“So don’t scream when we take you,” he continues.

“The world is quiet here.”

“Poetry?” Olaf scoffs from downstairs. “You’ll stop at nothing to make me talk.”

I quietly laugh as I sit back in my chair. 

Jacques reaches out to take my teacup.

I shake my head. “I haven’t read my leaves yet.” 

He leans forward in his chair and peers into my cup. “What do you see, Olivia Caliban?”

“A woman and possibly a man,” I respond as I swirl the leaves around in the cup. 

“Possibly a man?” He raises an eyebrow.

“I’m almost certain it’s a man.” I look up and smile at him. 

“Anything else?”

“Children,” I add. “I see three.”

He tilts his head to the side. “I thought it’d be five. They’re all rescued I assume?” 

“Of course.” I nod, realizing what he means. “Five rescued children. How could I have misread something so obvious?” 

“Well, you’re not looking at your leaves,” he points out. 

“I don’t need to look at the leaves to see something I already know is going to happen.”

Maybe I ruined it. Stars, I messed everything up. He was just joking about marriage and children. I mean, he joked about getting lucky in the penthouse. Well, maybe he’ll interpret it a different way or-

“Olivia, did you hear what I said?” he asks.

I shake my head. “I’m sorry, Jacques. I must have zoned out.” 

He smiles. 

Drat. He really has a nice smile, doesn’t he?

“I was just asking if you wanted more tea,” he says. 

“I’ll get it,” I offer as I stand up. I quietly walk over to the counter and pick up the kettle. “Even if the chief of police doesn’t come, we could still search the town. Olaf is behind bars, so he’s not much of a threat to us. Besides, it’s not that large of a town.”

Jacques hands me his cup. “It would help if we knew where to look or at least had a clue as to where they’re being hidden.”

“A clue would be useful,” I sigh, pouring hot water into his cup. “I just want to rescue them.”

Jacques looks at me. “Rescue them. We’ll rescue them.” 

I give him a confused look as I set down the kettle. “What?”

“We rescue the Baudelaires,” he explains. “There’s a likely chance that they’ll be able to help us. They’ll help us find the Quagmires.” 

“You’re a genius!” I exclaim, quickly giving him a small kiss. “Jacques Snicket, you are a brilliant man.” 

He truly is brilliant. All we need to do is find the Baudelaires. That shouldn’t be that hard. There’s supposed to be another volunteer here anyways. We’ll find the volunteer and the Baudelaires. After that, we’ll rescue the Quagmires and everything will be fine. 

I turn around once I’m outside, expecting him to be right behind me, except he’s not. 

“Jacques?” I call out. 

No response. 

Well, he’ll catch up, won’t he? Of course, he will. I’ll just find a place to hide out and we’ll be rescuing children faster than Shakespeare can ramble out iambic pentameter.

I quickly glance around the dark town for a good hiding spot. 

Think, Olivia. Think! The best place to hide would be… the gas station. Yes, the gas station. They don’t have mechanical devices so it would be the safest place to hide for now since there’s not much use for it. 

Minutes pass by and he’s still not here. 

Olaf couldn’t have escaped. He didn’t have the key unless… no. No, his accomplices aren’t that bright. The only one who is at least somewhat competent isn’t even his accomplice. Besides, I doubt she would follow Olaf to the middle of nowhere. Esmé Squalor probably isn’t that kind of person. 

An hour. Two hours. Three.

Something happened. Something must’ve happened. He wouldn’t just leave me alone, right?

I shouldn’t worry that much. Jacques can take care of himself. I need to do the same. I can just find a place to lie down for a little bit. 

It hits me faster than a speeding taxi almost hits a woman standing on the street.

Oh dear. Olivia, what have you done? You  _ kissed _ him. Of course, he’s not going to follow you after something like that. You can’t just kiss someone and walk off. What kind of person does that? Apparently, I do. I’ve become a person who walks away after kissing someone. Oh no.

After calming myself down, I find some blankets and make a little fort behind one of the cashiers. I lie down, wrapping another blanket around myself.

-

Now would be a good a time as any to explain a few things that don’t include why I thought it was a good idea to kiss my associate. My name is Olivia Caliban. For the longest time, I was the librarian at Prufrock Preparatory school. How did I end up in this vile village? Well, that story is a bit long. It would probably take multiple episodes of streaming television to explain. Let’s just say it’s been a series of interesting events thanks to Jacques Snicket and a book that went undetected by databases. 

-

I go back to the saloon where we originally captured Olaf. I quickly look around for something useful.

“Duncan?” someone calls out from the doors of the saloon a few minutes later.

“Isadora?” another person calls out. 

The Baudelaires? What would they be doing in a saloon?

I duck under the bar, tripping on my skirt in the process. 

“Quagmires?” one of them calls out. 

“The red herring!”

I quickly sit up and peek over the bar.

They run upstairs and their conversation becomes muffled.

Maybe it is the Baudelaires. I wouldn’t put it past them to try finding and saving their friends.

A few minutes, they return downstairs and open the doors of the saloon to a sea of commotion.

“Count Olaf’s just been captured!” a man exclaims.

Good, he’s still behind bars.

“What did he say?”

“He said Count Olaf’s been captured!” a woman shouts.

“What did you say?” Klaus asks.

“She said Count Olaf has been captured,” another man says.

His voice sounds awfully familiar.

“Mr. Poe, what are you doing here?”

That’s why. 

After Mr. Poe ushers them away, I follow the crowd over to the town hall. I quietly walk up the stairs to the mezzanine level of the hall and sit in the back. 

One of the members of the Council of Elders bangs her gavel. “Settle down, everyone! We’ll answer all your questions starting with the visiting banker.” 

The banker drones on about his history with Count Olaf and the Baudelaires.

The Council assures him that Olaf has been apprehended and tell the Baudelaires they can thank the man who caught Olaf since he is right - no.

No no no.

“Greetings, all you cool cats,” Count Olaf booms in a jazzy voice.

I find myself being pushed out of the way by his costumed band of followers carrying various musical instruments.

If Olaf isn’t the prisoner, but they said Count Olaf was captured, then...

“Move it, prisoner!” Esmé shouts as she pushes the prisoner to the platform.

“I prefer to go by volunteer,” her prisoner tells her.

Jacques. 

They’ve disguised him as Olaf. His hair is parted down the middle and held up with hair gel to make it look more like Olaf’s. They’ve also glued a fake unibrow to his forehead and given him dirty clothes.

Stars, why didn’t I go back to help him?

I start scanning him for any signs of injury when one of Olaf’s henchpersons nudges me on the shoulder. “Could you move over a little bit? Boss wants us to play once he’s done here.”

I quietly scoot over before making eye contact with Jacques.

He gives a slight nod in my direction.  _ There you are _ .

My brows pull together and I give him an apologetic smile.  _ I’m sorry. I should’ve come back for you. _

Jacques shrugs.  _ What good would that have done? It’s better that you’re safe.  _

We both glance over at Mr. Poe who has stood up to talk to the Council of Elders before meeting each other’s eyes again.

I shake my head.  _ He’s not going to help. He barely helps the Baudelaires or any of the other orphans he’s supposed to watch over. He - _

The corner of his mouth twitches upwards and I roll my eyes. 

I’ve gone on this rant before.

_ Compose yourself, Mr. Snicket. You’re on trial. _

He gives me a small nod before turning his attention to Mr. Poe.  _ Of course, Olivia Caliban.  _

After several minutes, Mr. Poe somehow successfully convinces the town Jacques is Count Olaf, much to the dismay of myself and the Baudelaires. 

Jacques looks back up at me.  _ I’m sorry. I’m going to fix this. _

The townsfolk discuss how they want to punish him while Jacques leans over and talks to the Baudelaires.

“I say we burn him at the stake!” Esmé pipes in. 

The henchpersons play their instruments loudly to show their agreement. 

“Oh, fantastic idea!” Olaf cheers. 

I feel a lump in the back of my throat as I grip onto the railing, watching Jacques’ face fall.

“It’s settled,” one of the council members declares. “Count Olaf will be burned at the stake tomorrow after breakfast.”

“I recommend steel-cut oatmeal for everyone,” another one adds.

“Meeting adjourned!” The first council member bangs her gavel. 

Esmé grabs Jacques by the shoulder and starts walking him out of the town hall. “Andiamo, prisoner.”

“I’m counting on you, volunteers!” Jacques calls out. 

I rush down the stairs and poke my head out of the hall to see Esmé dragging Jacques out of the building.

I want to run over and help him. I want us to get out of here with the children. He’s  _ so  _ close, but I can’t run to him because that would be stupid and then both of us would be behind bars which wouldn't help us, the Baudeliares, or the Quagmires.

The crowd of townspeople start to exit while my feet are planted to the ground, stuck on the steps of the building. 

A plan. I need a plan. 

What am I supposed to do? I haven’t been fully trained. Most of my knowledge comes from what I’ve read in books. Besides, I’d probably still be in that library if it weren’t for Jacques and - of course! 

I look around for anyone who looks at least somewhat kind who would be willing to help. 

“Excuse me, do you know where the Baudelaires are?” I ask a man in plaid pants. 

“Who?”

“The orphans the village took in,” I clarify. “Do you know where the orphans are?”

The man nods. “They’re with Hector. He’s a bit of an odd one. His house is a mile away as the crows fly.”

I frown. “Don’t you mean, as the crow flies?”

“No,” he shakes his head and points to a murder of crows beginning to fly away. “If you follow the crows, they’ll lead you to his house.”

I thank him before running off to follow to crows. 

By the time I reach the house, the sun barely peeks over the mountains miles away from the village.

I walk around the house, trying to see if anyone is inside, but all the lights are off.

Someone behind me indiscreetly coughs and I whip around and come face to face with three children.


	2. Stay Good

_To J- Will we find each other? I can't lose another._

\--

“You.” I can’t help but smile. “Oh, Baudelaires, it’s wonderful to see you three again, but I’m afraid there’s not much time.”

Violet takes a few steps back. “Do we know-”

Sunny interjects with a series of gurgles that her siblings seem to understand. 

“What my sister means is that you worked at Prufrock,” Klaus translates.

“Jacques Snicket told us to find you,” Violet says. 

“He’s in jail. Count Olaf and Esme Squalor have him,” Klaus adds. 

I sigh. “I know.”

“He told us he had an associate here who would be able to help us find the Quagmires,” Violet says, changing the subject. “We didn’t realize you worked with VFD.”

I shrug. “It’s new. I would love to explain it to you, but I’m afraid we need to hurry. It’s getting dark and we need to help Jacques and find the Quagmires.”

Klaus pulls pieces of paper out of his pocket. “The Quagmires have been sending us clues in the form of couplets,” he explains. “We haven’t been able to figure it out yet. We thought that if we searched the village then we could find them.” 

“We haven’t had much success so far, but maybe you could help us,” Violet suggests.

We sit down on the floor and Klaus puts the clues in order that they received them. 

_ For sapphires are held in here. Only you can end our fear. _

“This is the first one we received. It’s how we realized they were being hidden somewhere in town,” Klaus explains. 

_ Until dawn we cannot speak. No words can come from this sad beak. _

“There’s a statue of a crow in the middle of town. Perhaps the Quagmires are being hidden inside the statue,” I suggest, remembering the seemingly favorite landing spot of the murder of crows. “Once everyone is asleep, you three can see if you can figure anything out while I get Jacques out of jail. We’ll meet in front of the jailhouse afterward.” 

“And then what?” Klaus asks. “Count Olaf will still try and find us or kidnap Jacques again.” 

They’ve been sent from guardian to guardian and Olaf has always been on their heels. No one has been able to help them.

“We’ll go to VFD headquarters in the Mortmain Mountains. You’ll be able to learn everything you want to know about your parents and VFD,” I explain. “Olaf won’t be able to find you there.” 

Their faces seem to brighten up at the notion of having all their questions answered.

“We’re going to see if Hector woke up,” Violet says, glancing at the large barn behind her.

“His constant fainting spells aren’t very helpful, but he’s been extremely kind to us,” Klaus explains. “I think he has something that could help us.”

“Perfect.” I smile at them. “This will all be over soon, Baudelaires.”

—

Once they are safely inside the barn, I run back to the jailhouse and look around for a window or any way to see what’s going on inside. 

I start pressing against the walls, looking for a weak spot when I come across a barred window. 

“Jacques?” I whisper, peering in the window while standing on my toes. 

He appears a few seconds later.

“I’m going to get you out of here. The Baudelaires are going to retrieve the Quagmires and then we’ll take the taxi and leave,” I tell him, squatting down to push different parts of the wall. “I just need to find a weak spot in the wall. Then-”

“Olivia.”

I stand up and he reaches his hand through the space between two of the bars and runs his hand through my hair before pulling my face towards his, pressing his lips against mine.

It’s the stuff of storybooks and romance novels. The kiss that feels like it lasts forever and still feels too short. The one that makes your body feel numb and makes your heart beat faster. The one that follows the imperfect first kiss. The one that says everything is going to be okay.

When he pulls away, I rest my hand on top of his and intertwine our fingers.

“Be careful, Olivia Caliban.”

“Of course,” I breathe before letting go and walking to the front of the jailhouse.

I lean against the front door and hear Jacques talking to Olaf. I peek through the door and see Olaf walking away, scatting. 

After a quick glance to make sure no one else is in the room, I open the door further and creep in before quietly closing the door behind me. 

“Trespasser!” Esme screeches as she throws something at my head. 

I quickly dodge it, but Esme pins me to the wall with a smug grin.

“Orphans. Nothing but trouble. Am I right?” she smirks.

I forcefully pull myself away. “No, you’re not.”

“Tell me, what did these droopy desperate orphans ever do for you?” she asks as she circles around a desk in front of Jacques’ cell. “Before you got mixed up with them, I’ll bet you had some kind of a life, a future. Now, look at you.” She approaches me once again., eyeing me up and down. “Is that a corset?”

I grab a fistful of her shirt. “Yes.” I pull her slightly closer and narrow my eyes. “Look at me, a part of a noble and heroic organization, finally putting my innate physical dexterity and extensive training in library science to the glorious purpose for which they were made.” I push her back. 

“Do all you bookish volunteers spouting out nonsense when you’re afraid?” she asks, fixing her shirt.

I scoff. “I’m not afraid.”

“You should be,” she tells me, playing with the keys to the cell. “Oh, you think your boyfriend is going to rescue you?”

I chuckle. “I think I’m going to rescue him.” 

Esme turns away and snorts. “Please. Your boyfriend is going to burn at the stake in the morning. I’m so sorry if I didn’t make that clear.”

“Not if unlock that cell and let us go,” I say, nodding in the direction of Jacques’ cell.

“And why would I do that?’

“Because I’m a librarian,” I inform her.

She gasps mockingly. “Oh.”

“Don’t you see? Librarians know where to find things,” I clarify.

She stops jangling the keys. “What kinds of things?”

I’ve got her.

I smile as I take a step closer. “Missing things.”

“Stolen things?”

“That’s right, Esme.” I nod. “If you let Jacques and me go, I will give you the location of the sugar bowl.”

She grins before tossing me the keys. “We have a deal.”

“Heimlich Hospital. I don’t know the exact location, but it is somewhere in there,” I disclose.

Esme points to the silver key. “Wonderful. Get him out of here while I keep Olaf occupied. Pleasure doing business with you.” She gives me a small nod before walking away.

I quickly unlock the cell. “We have to go now. The Baudelaires and Quagmires are going to be here at any second and we need to get out of here.” 

“How did you find the Quagmires?” he asks, grabbing his spyglass from a drawer in the desk.

“They were leaving clues for the Baudelaires,” I tell him. “I helped them figure out the hiding place, although I’m sure they could’ve figured it out on their own. They’re brilliant children.”

He grabs my hand as we rush out of the building.

The sugar bowl.

I sigh. “Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of.”

“You did the right thing, but now you and the children have to get to that sugar bowl before they do. You need to find our top field agent. She knows exactly where it’s hidden and what to do with it. She knows all.” He pulls out a flyer and hands it to me. 

Madame Lulu?

“She’s more legitimate than she looks,” he assures me. “You can take my taxi.”

I frown. “What about you?”

“Change of plans. Someone needs to hold back Olaf,” he reminds me. “Take care of the children and the sugar bowl and we’ll rendezvous as soon as we can.” 

“Promise me the children will be safe,” I plead.

“I promise.”

“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself,” I add.

“Of course,” he smiles before opening the taxi’s door for me.

“Promise me we’ll see each other again.”

When he doesn’t respond, I search his face for some kind of an answer only to be kissed senseless once again.

“This story isn’t over yet,” he promises me. He helps me into the taxi and hands me his spyglass. 

“We’re here!” Violet calls out.

I set it down on the seat while Jacques helps the five children pile into the back of the taxi. We drive away as I watch him grow smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. 

“Hector is going to be waiting for us right outside the barn with the self-sustaining hot air mobile home,” Klaus informs me, leaning forward to point me in the right direction. 

“A self-sustaining hot air mobile home?” Duncan pipes in. 

Violet nods. “Hector is going to take all of us in his self-sustaining hot air mobile home. It’s safer than being down here.”

I quietly drive towards the barn as the children catch each other up on what happened.

Isadora taps my shoulder as I slow to a stop in front of the barn. “Are you coming with us?”

I shake my head as I usher them out of the taxi. “I have my own mission to finish, Isadora.”

“Is Jacques Snicket coming?” Klaus asks.

“I don’t know,” I respond honestly.

Violet frowns. “We have to wait for him.”

“We won’t leave without him,” Duncan adds.

I turn around and look back in the direction of the town. “We’ll wait until morning. If he doesn’t arrive, then you’ll have to go up without him.”

As if on cue, my mind replays the conversation I had with Jacques in front of 667 Dark Avenue.

_ I do have a question about the safety rope. _

_ It attaches to your waist. _

_ And then what does the end attach to? The building? The fire escape? _

_ Me. _

_ So, Jacques Snicket, we go down together. _

_ No, Olivia Caliban, we go up together. _

The Baudelaires explain the situation to Hector, who hesitantly agrees to wait another day for Jacques. The five children follow Hector inside as I grab blankets and a pillow from the trunk of the taxi.

I set myself up to keep watch in case Olaf or one of his henchpeople decided to follow us. 

It’s the first time I’m alone with my thoughts since, well, _that._ I kissed him and he kissed me back. It’s as simple as that. I mean, he kissed me twice. I suppose adrenaline is to blame for the second and the first could have very well been just his excitement about being saved. Although, I don’t really think you can just kiss someone and send them off on their own on a mission. I assume so seeing as I’ve never been in a situation like this before. The last time someone kissed me was in the eleventh grade and Andrew Allen dared Sebastian Carter to kiss me behind the bleachers. Let’s just say it wasn’t very pleasant. 

Jacques Snicket, on the other hand, is quite pleasant, to say the least. 

Klaus knocks on the side of the car, interrupting my thoughts. 

I smile at him and scoot over to let him sit next to me in the taxi. 

“I brought you tea,” he says, handing me a mug. “I wasn’t sure if you liked tea or not or what flavor you liked or if you like sugar in your tea.” He pauses to collect himself. “It’s earl gray. It doesn’t have any sugar in it.” 

“Don’t worry, I like earl gray and I normally don’t put sugar in my tea. It’s perfect,” I assure him before taking a small sip. “Is there anything else?”

I’ve worked with children to know when they have something else to say and I know Klaus Baudelaire wants to say something else.

“It’s my birthday tomorrow. It’s silly, I know, but I was thinking about a book my parents gave me about a boy that goes to prison and becomes a long-distance runner… I don’t think my sisters remember.”

The poor boy has dealt with so much in so little time. 

He sighs. “I just wish that things were different and that we weren’t being chased by Olaf.”

I could tell him what he wants to hear or what he needs to hear. One would go a lot better than the other.

“I know. Jacques and I have been doing everything in our power to find you as quickly as possible. Now that you’re under my care, I’m going to find a way to keep you safe,” I tell him. “Everyone who is part of the noble side of VFD wants to keep you safe. It hasn’t been successful thus far, but things are going to change.” 

He furrows his eyebrows. “We don’t even know about the real VFD. Why has it been following us since our parents died?” 

“In all honesty, I’m still learning about VFD,” I admit. “I wish I had all the answers for you, Klaus. I don’t want to give you any false hope. I hope you understand.”

He nods. “I understand.”

“Good.” I reassuringly squeeze his shoulder. “One day I’ll explain it to you, your siblings, and the Quagmires.”

“Unless Jacques explains everything to us.”

“Of course, unless Jacques explains everything to you,” I repeat. 

Klaus slides out of the taxi. “Thank you.” He gives me a small nod before walking back to Hector’s house.

-

The following morning, the children hurry outside and wait in front of the taxi, expecting Jacques to arrive at any minute. 

He doesn’t. 

“I’ll go into town and see if I can find him,” I offer to the children who respond with hesitant nods. 

He was going to hold off Olaf whatever that meant. He wasn’t doing anything life-threatening, just making sure Olaf didn’t follow us. He said he would take care of himself. He promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is brought to you by Praire Empire's Stay Good.


	3. Folded, From the Storm

To J- Be there through thick and thin. Feels like we'll never win.

\--

Everything seems to stop. 

I can’t catch my breath. I can’t move. My heart seems to have stopped entirely. The only thing I can do is stare. 

It has to be a joke. It’d be a horribly cruel joke, but a prank nonetheless. 

Maybe it’s a dream. One of those nightmares that are so vivid they feel real. 

It’s not.

This isn’t a cruel joke or an awful nightmare. This is real. It’s real and Jacques Snicket is dead. 

I silently watch people wheel his body away.

I would give anything for him to sit up, turn to me, and assure me that everything is going to work out. 

-

“Isn’t it splendid when a criminal gets what they deserve?” I hear Esmé ask from behind me.

I whip around. “Not when an innocent man is  _ murdered _ . Jacques didn’t do anything to hurt you, Esmé.”

“Are you certain? You don’t know everything, librarian.”

“I know enough. You’re the one who pushed the Baudelaires down an elevator shaft and helped a villainous man kidnap the Quagmires!” I spit back. “We had a deal.”

“I kept up my end of the bargain. I let both of you go. Your boyfriend, well, he was a little slow in catching up wasn’t he?” she says, taking a step towards me.

“He’s dead because of you.”

“He had it coming,” she shrugs.

“Silence in the crowd! Gather around!” one of the members of the council calls out. 

Everyone turns to face the three elders who are standing on the steps of the town hall.

“The Council of Elders has called this emergency town meeting.”

The woman next to me shakes her head. “There have been a lot of emergency meetings lately. I’m falling way behind on my stories!”

There wouldn’t have been as many emergency town meetings if Olaf wasn’t so obsessed with the-

“Baudelaires, it’s so wonderful you finally joined us,” Esmé greets in her fake accent as the three children push their way through the crowd.

I quickly pull them towards me. “Weren’t you staying with Hector?” 

Violet and Klaus look at each other and then back at me. 

Before either of them can say anything, one of the council members glares at us as another one starts talking. 

“It’s imperative that we discuss this most mysterious murder,” the council member declares.

Esmé stands on the fountain. “I don’t think it’s imperative. I think it’s absolutely necessary.”

“Imperative means absolutely necessary, Esmé!” Klaus snaps. 

“My name is not Esmé,” she responds. “It’s Sarah Petunia Alexandra Maryellen.” 

“Is that what she said yesterday?” the woman next to me asks. 

“But as always, you call me Officer Luciana,” Esmé reminds them. “It’s my duty to lock up prisoners in the uptown jail and I made sure Jacques was safely in his cell last night.”

“Who is Jacques?” one of the councilwomen asks her.

Esmé freezes before responding. “It’s my nickname for Count Olaf,” she stammers. 

The councilmembers nod in agreement.

“I have the only key to the jail, so his death is a mystery,” Esmé informs the town.

The woman next to me gasps. “I do love a mystery! Especially when it takes place in a cozy village and stars a detective with a funny voice.”

“You’re skadiddley doo right, moldy oldies,” Olaf scats. “But lucky for you cats, I’m a peachy detective with the face for TV and I’ve already cracked this popsicle case.”

“This is so exciting!”

Violet steps forward. “It’s horrible. An innocent person is dead.”

Mr. Poe, who must’ve followed the Baudelaires here, approaches her. “I’m just as shocked as you are, Baudelaires, but you of all people know that Count Omar was far from innocent”

“Count Olaf,” Klaus and I correct.

“Yes, see? Even the name just gives me shivers. That bushy eyebrow and the tattoo of that eye on his ankle.”

“The tattoo wasn’t of an eye,” I correct. “It was of the letters-”

“V-F-D,” Klaus finishes.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Mr. Poe frowns. “Why would Count Olaf have a tattoo of the name of this town on his ankle?” 

“We don’t know,” Klaus stammers. “But we do know that man is the real Count Olaf!”

“And that police officer is Esmé Squalor,” Violet declares. “They kidnapped the Quagmires and now they murdered Jacques Snicket.”

Sunny grabs onto my hand as Olaf starts spouting nonsense in the ridiculous accent he decided upon.

He tries to prove the Baudelaires killed Jacques by showing everyone the blueprints of the jail that Klaus had tucked away in his pocket and Violet’s ribbon that had supposedly been found near the jail. He accuses Klaus and Violet of being accomplices and Sunny, of all people, of being the murderer.

Before the two older Baudelaires can present their alibis, I step forward. “The Baudelaires children were with me last night and could not have murdered Ja- Count Olaf.”

“Why should we trust her? The Baudelaires are obviously the murderers!” Olaf exclaims.

Violet shakes her head. “She didn’t do anything. She just tried to help us.”

“Another accomplice!”

“I say we burn them at the stake!” Esmé suggests with delight.

Mr. Poe tries to protest, but the crowd drowns him out.

“I’ll keep these bloodthirsties on ice at the Uptown Jail until it’s time,” Olaf offers.

Klaus starts backing away. “We’re not going anywhere with you.”

Before Olaf can say anything else, I quickly pick up Sunny and signal for Klaus and Violet to follow me.

“What do we do?” Violet asks as we start running behind buildings.

There has to be a way to get them out of here safely.

The firetruck. 

“Take the firetruck behind the station,” I tell them, pointing out the building to them. “Go to Heimlich Hospital. You’ll be safe there.” 

The hospital should be well-guarded by at least one volunteer. After all, someone should be protecting the sugar bowl. Whoever is there will protect the children as well.

“We don’t know how to drive!” Klaus exclaims.

Sunny gurgles something to her brother that seems to put him at ease.

“She’s right, Klaus. You’ve read enough books to know more about the operation of motor vehicles than any licensed driver,” Violet says.

Violet stops before climbing on.

“I’ll distract them while you escape. There’s no reason to worry,” I assure her.

“The Quagmires went with Hector,” she tells me as she takes Sunny from my arms. 

“They’ll be safer up there and they won’t be in the same predicament we are,” Klaus adds.

I smile at them. “You are very brave and noble children, Baudelaires. I hope we see each other very soon”

Once the children are all safely inside, Sunny, who very cleverly attached firefighter boots to the bottom of her feet in order to reach the pedals, starts the truck and drives away.

I  run towards the mob. “They’re getting away, but I know where they’re going!”

The crowd starts to follow me in the opposite direction that the children are heading when Esmé stands in front of me.

“Citizens of VFD, this is Count Olaf’s associate!” she announces. “We should burn her at the stake as well.”

People mutter amongst themselves about whether they want to follow me or the Baudelaires.

“She is a rule-breaker and needs to be severely punished. I, Natalya Fabulosa Espresso, would be happy to see injustice brought to VFD once again,” she declares.

I tilt my head to the side. “I think you mean justice.”

Olaf pushes his way to the front of the crowd. “Righteo, cool cats, let’s get started!”

“Injustice is in. That’s why it’s called  _ in _ justice,” Esmé responds, ignoring Olaf. 

The people’s mutters soon become shouts calling for my punishment.

A motorcycle with a sidecar swerves in front of me, protecting me from the crowd.

“Is that a mechanical device?” one of the council members squawks as a man and a woman both step out of the motorcycle.

“Is that my secretary Jacquelyn?” Mr. Poe asks. “Jacquelyn, what are you doing here?”

The two of them stand on the fountain and the woman speaks up. “I could ask you the same question. All of you. Where is your conscience? Where is your sense of decency? This town should be ashamed of itself.”

“You city folk don’t belong here. Scat, man. This is village business!” Olaf protests.

“Some city folk come from villages,” the man counters before turning to one of the villagers. “Hello, Mr. Lesko. How’s retirement? Is that Mrs. Morrow? You were in a book club with my mothers. Read anything good lately?”

Mrs. Morrow mumbles something about only reading magazines.

“This was a good town once,” the man continues, “with good people who put out fires. It can be a good town again.”

“A noble man has been murdered,” the woman adds, somewhat sadly. “Look in your hearts and ask yourselves, what do you really want?”

We look around as the people contemplate for a few moments until one of the council members speaks up.

“To burn children.”

The two new arrivals quickly help me off the fountain as the mob starts to regain their anger.

“I’m sorry, you both look really familiar, but I can’t remember either of your names,” I sigh as I follow them to the other side of the fountain.

“That’s because neither of us has formally introduced ourselves to you,” the woman notes. “My name is Jacquelyn Scieszka and this is my associate Larry.”

I smile at both of them. “Well, it’s wonderful to meet both of you, but I’m afraid we’ll have to continue this later. We need to help the Baudelaires and the Quagmires.” 

Jacquelyn nods to the motorcycle and sidecar. “That’s why we’re here. We’re the  _ deus ex machina _ .”

“The god from the machine.”

“Exactly.” Jacquelyn signals us to follow her. “When we heard what happened to Jacques Snicket, we came here as fast as we could.”

Larry climbs into the sidecar. “I’m sorry we didn’t come sooner, Ms. Caliban. We-”

“We need to rescue the children and protect the sugar bowl. That’s what is important.” I climb on the motorcycle behind Jacquelyn. “Head towards the barn. Once you two leave, I’ll take the taxi and distract them until you’re further away. You’ll need to head to Heimlich Hospital and help the Baudelaires.”

“And the Quagmires?”

I take Jacques’ spyglass out of my pocket and point it towards the sky where a self-sustaining hot air mobile home grows smaller and smaller. “They’re safe.”

“They go up so fast,” Jacquelyn comments.

Soon after, we stop in front of the barn and I climb off, pulling the keys out of my pocket.

“Don’t worry, Olivia Caliban. We’ll make sure the Baudelaires are safe,” Jacquelyn assures me.

“And I’ll make sure the sugar bowl stays safe,” I promise her, slipping into the driver’s seat and starting the taxi.

Larry raises his eyebrows. “The Snicket taxi has always been quite fickle. You’ve got quite a knack for it.”

I close the door and give him a weak smile. “Jacques was a good teacher.”

After a few moments of silence, Jacquelyn clears her throat.

“We should get going. Good luck, Olivia Caliban.”

Once the duo starts driving away and the mob gets closer to the taxi, I lead them on a wild goose chase, or car chase in this case, around town before making my way towards the main road. I follow the road to the highway that goes further into the Hinterlands.

—

When I arrive at Caligari Carnival, I park behind one of the tents and start looking for Madam Lulu’s tent.

The carnival itself doesn’t seem to have many visitors and for the most part, looks run down. 

I arrive at the tent and push back the flap, quietly entering the dimly lit room.

“Welcome to Caligari Carnival!” a voice calls out from behind a curtain of beads.

Seconds later, a woman with curly dark hair steps out and starts walking towards me. 

“Would the pretty lady like fortune from Madam Lulu please?” 

I shake my head. “Jacques Snicket sent me.” 

“Of course he did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration credit to Folded, From the Storm by Prairie Empire.  
\--  
It's been a hot second because school really kicked my butt, y'all. I think that all the titles will just come from Prairie Empire or Brittain Ashford songs because that's what I listen to when writing oops.


	4. What We Want

_ To J- Our dreams make their way into the day. Oh, listen to what I have to _ say.

\--

Madame Lulu’s facial expression suddenly changes from one of pleasure to one of exasperation. “Of course Jacques sent someone over here.” she sighs in a different voice, after clearing her throat. She turns around and disappears behind the beaded curtain once again.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not exactly sure why I’m here. Actually, why are  _ you _ here?” I ask as I wander around the tent, waiting for her to appear again. “There’s no business in the Hinterlands.” 

“It isn’t a business,” she replies. “It’s just an alias for whichever volunteer is stationed here.” She emerges from behind the curtain once again but dressed in completely different clothes. 

Something about her seems familiar. I’ve seen her somewhere before.

“So it’s a disguise?” I ask.

She starts tossing things into a satchel. “It’s your disguise now.” 

“What do you mean?” I stammer. “I’m not a fortune teller. I’m just a librarian.”

“A fortune teller is just a librarian with smoke and mirrors,” she responds.

I watch her close her bag and sling it over her shoulder before slipping on a pair of red gloves.

“You’ll be fine, Olivia Caliban,” she assures me. 

“How do you know my name?” 

She shrugs. “I know a lot of things. It comes with the job. Well, I suppose it’s your job now.” 

She disappears behind the curtain again and after a few moments, I follow her. 

“Mada-”

“You can call me Kit.” 

I sit down in a small chair facing a crystal ball. “Kit, how did you know Jacques?” 

She stops. “It’s a long story. We’ve known each other for… a very long time.” She goes back to organizing things in a cabinet, her back towards me. “He was very close to me.”

Was.

“You know what happened to him,” I say, barely above a whisper.

She turns around, holding a headdress. “That isn’t important right now, Olivia Caliban. What we need to do is get you situated so you can start,” she tells me, holding out the headdress. “I’m not sure what Jacques expected me to do in my condition, but I’ll need the keys to the taxi.”

I reach into my pocket and pull out the keys, hesitantly giving it to her before taking the headdress from her. 

Jacques told me to find her and he would have known that she needed the taxi so it’s okay to give it to her, right?

“Your condition?” I ask. “What’s your condition?”

She sighs. “I’m distraught. That’s my condition, Olivia Caliban. I’m distraught and I’m pregnant.”

Oh.

“Don’t worry. Once I have the sugar bowl, I’ll come back to relieve you,” she assures me as she starts walking out of the tent.

I quickly hurry after her. “Well, what am I supposed to do until then?”

“There should be a guide to help you with fortune-telling. We don’t get many customers around here. It shouldn’t be too hard. You might need to help Hugo, Colette, and Kevin. They’ll need your help too. As long as you’re kind to them, they’ll be quick to trust you.”

As if on cue, three people approach us, scurrying towards Kit.

“Madame Lulu, you’re leaving?” the one with a hunched back asks.

She nods as she starts putting things in the taxi. “I’m sorry, Hugo. I have to leave for a while. You three will stay here with the new Madame Lulu. Help her if she needs anything.”

“But, you can’t leave,” another one protests. “What about community college?”

“You three can do whatever you put your mind to. My leaving has nothing to do with you,” she promises them. “I’m needed on an important mission, but I’m coming back. I believe in you.”

The three of them smile at each other as Kit hands me a few things I left in the taxi. 

“I still have so many questions,” I admit.

“And you’ll find answers to everything inside that tent, Olivia Caliban,” she says, placing Jacques’ spyglass on top of the pile of things I’m already carrying.

I nod and give her a weak smile as she hops in the taxi and drives away, leaving me alone with Hugo, Kevin, and Colette.

Colette nods at me before they return to their small caravan.

There must be some way I could find them a nicer place to stay in. 

I head back into the tent and take a better look at it.

It’s about as fortune teller-y as it gets.

I notice a fairly large cabinet in the back of the tent and walk towards it, hoping to find instructions on what to do or at least a change of clothes.

The cabinet doors open to reveal a small room with a rack of various fakery disguises on one side and a small bed on the other. An array of old films and books are strewn across the floor and on a small bookshelf. 

I slightly cringe at the disordered state of the bookshelf.

Suppose that’s my first task. 

As I organize, a few titles of books catch my attention and I make mental notes to read some of them once I have this whole fortune teller thing under control. 

I pick up one of the films and turn it around in my hands, looking for the title.

The letters are too faded to make out the full title, but I find myself tracing the name beneath the title.

Jacques Snicket.

-

For the last two weeks, I’ve done nothing but research. I’ve read every book and journal. I’ve watched and rewatched every film Kit left in the tent, trying to commit every detail to memory.

Each day I lose hope that she’s coming back.

One of the journals describes a night at the opera where Olaf’s parents were murdered by Beatrice Baudelaire and Lemony Snicket.

Lemony, who is apparently Jacques’ younger brother, has seemed to have disappeared. Kit’s notes mention his infatuation with Beatrice and a brief engagement that was followed by her engagement to Bertrand Baudelaire and her first child. 

Jacques didn’t explain any of this. 

The intentional orphaning of children. Kidnapping, recruiting, training, and sending them out into the world as completely different people.

It’s nothing like the noble organization that Jacques described.

There are people who are after the “good” side of the organization. 

People who would burn down headquarters if it meant they got their hands on the sugar bowl.

The sugar bowl. Beatrice. Darts. Kit. Olaf. Lemony.  _ Jacques _ . 

The getaway driver for his brother and his could have been sister-in-law. 

But I can’t pin everything against Jacques. It wouldn’t be right. It’s not his fault that any of this happened.

They were stolen in the middle of the night and dragged out of bed.

** _When we grab you by the ankles._ **

And a now seemingly ominous and omniscient symbol was tattooed on their ankles. 

** _Where our mark is to be made._ **

They were trained.

** _You’ll soon be doing noble work._ **

They willingly believed what they were taught because they had no other option. 

** _Although you won’t be paid._ **

They continued their work for VFD.

** _When you drive away in secret. _ **

They recruited more people. 

** _You’ll be a volunteer._ **

Me. They recruited me.

** _So don’t scream when we take you._ **

Jacques recruited me.

** _The world is quiet here._ **

And now he’s dead.

He believed in this organization and supported it wholeheartedly. It was everything to him. I think it was everything to me for a while.

Was. Past tense. So far back that I can only vaguely remember things. Everything has been clouded by new revelations and lies told to the occasional customer wanting to know their fortune. I tell them what they want to know, not what they need to know. What’s the point in telling them what they need to know? Trying to find out more is what got me in this predicament in the first place.

It’s because of him. It’s because of Jacques.

Jacques Snicket who took me away from that austere academy. It was Jacques who showed me a  life that was different from what I knew before. Jacques was the one who left me behind. He didn’t trust me enough to help him when he needed it and he died. Jacques Snicket who sent me off on my own. It was Jacques who lied to me about the history of the organization that I tried to believe in. Jacques was the one who accused his old friend of being culpable for a fire at Anwhistle Aquatics and potentially the murder of a man named Gregor Anwhistle. He tried to get me to trust in the one thing he knew and I believed him.

He once told me that there were people who needed to take up the torch and that I was one of those people.

Am I even the same person he asked to take up the torch? 

I hear the beaded curtain jingle, signaling another person has come looking for Madame Lulu. 

“Welcome to Caligari Carnival. Madame Lulu has been expecting you,” I greet, stepping out into the main area of the tent.

It’s a man with a hat that covers most of his face and a coat that seems two sizes too large.

“I need you to answer some questions.” The man shuffles past me and sits down in front of the crystal ball.

Once settled, I take the man’s hands and breathe in deeply. 

“You’re looking for someone,” I tell him.

“Yes,” he responds. “I’m looking for Jacques Snicket. What can you tell me about him?”

I immediately pull back. “Jacques Snicket is dead. The spirits say he was a good and noble man who couldn’t see past the lies of his organization.”

He leans back in his chair. “Of course. I- never mind. Is there anything else you can tell me about him?”

“That is another question. Madame Lulu will require additional payment if handsome man keeps asking questions.”

The man reaches into his pocket. “I’m sure we can come up with some sort of an… agreement, don’t you think?”

“It depends on what you offer Madame Lulu.” 

“Information. Information on who survived the fire.”

“The Baudelaire Fire?”

“No, the Quagmire Fire.” 

I lean closer. “Tell Madame Lulu more.” 

“Only if you answer my question.” 

“Very good.” I take his hands again. “Jacques Snicket was a brave and noble man who believed in VFD very much. His words haunt those knew him. Those who were close to him are haunted day and night. Words of assurance, confidence, and lies. Jacques Snicket lied to a woman who trusted him.”

“His sister, Kit Snicket?”

“A librarian. He lied to a librarian. She cared about him and I believe he cared about her as well. He made her believe things that aren’t true.”

He shakes his head. “No, I-”

“Jacques Snicket is no longer trustworthy. He is dead so that is taken care of.”

“Stop it.”

“You asked for answers, my dear. Madame Lulu is just giving you what you want.” I stand up. “Jacques Snicket is a fraud and I was stupid enough to trust him.”

“Please-”

I push the crystal ball off the table and storm out of the tent, furiously wiping tears away from my face. 

What have I done?

-

I hear a car pull up outside the tent and a few moments later, people walk into the tent.

I take a deep breath and try to compose myself. I can’t lose it again. I’ve made too many mistakes.

“Welcome to Caligari Carnival! Madame Lulu has been expecting you,” I exclaim, pushing back the beaded curtain. 

Olaf.

“You’ve been expecting us?” he asks.

I nod. “I have vision I receive visit from handsome stranger.”

Esmѐ places herself in front of Olaf. “And his girlfriend.”

“No, she not in vision,” I cut back before turning to the rest of the troupe. “Now, who wants fortune from fortune teller, please?”

The troupe members all raise their hands and argue amongst themselves about who should go first.

I smile. “There is no need for such fighting. I read fortune for all at one reasonable group rate.” I approach the bald man. “You. You have experienced great loss.”

“True. I've lost my hair.”

I turn to the two women. “Your sister, she depends upon you.”

“How did she know?” the two ask in unison.

“You.” I look at the henchperson of indeterminate gender. “I don't know, there's just a lot going on here.”

“That's fair,” the henchperson shrugs.

“Your sister, she depend upon you,” I tell the henchperson with hooks for hands.

My sister?” he stammers.

I nod before turning to Esmѐ. “You're not real blonde.”

“You can't prove that,” she scoffs.

“An amusing party trick, Lulu.” Olaf claps. “Any two-bit grifter could guess those things. Tell me something that only a real fortune-teller would know.”

I press a button hidden in my skirts to make the lights flicker and shake before taking a deep breath.

“I know you were brought here by a series of unfortunate events.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title brought to you by Prairie Empire's "What We Want."  
-  
Apologies for being MIA. College application season isn't fun.


	5. We Were Reeds

_ To J- Story will go on. Wait until dawn. _

_ \-- _

“Go on,” he urges.

“You adopted three orphans, one of whom you tried to marry, till she literally and figuratively escaped your grasp,” I continue. “You followed them to the home of a herpetologist who you mostly fooled, then eventually killed.”

“How could you-”

“You visited a large lake in the off-season where you had an ill-fated romance that ended in betrayal and leeches. You burned an old flame at an old mill, then returned to school as teacher, where you were underpaid working nights.”

“Egad!” 

“You meet a partner in a penthouse, and you murder an old enemy in a murder of crows. A good man. A noble man.” I feel my voice start rising as I slowly walk towards him. “His words, they haunt you from beyond the grave, and even hospital visit doesn't make you feel better. You have set fire after fire, but it's never enough, for time flies like a poison dart and the force of destiny cages us all.”

They all stare at me until one of the henchpersons makes a surprised noise, making the rest of them jump.

“I can see you live up to your reputation,” Olaf notes. “We should've come sooner.”

“Is only small taste of Madame Lulu's power. I can see that you are a man with big… questions.” I grin. “And for big answers, you need to be asking of the crystal ball.” I pull back the curtain to show them the smaller room with the crystal ball.

“I always thought crystal balls were as fake as those eyelashes,” Esmѐ comments.

“No, no, no. They are as real as the jewels on your teeny-tiny engagement ring,” I counter.

“How does it work?” Esmѐ asks. 

“Oh, is very complicated to explain, please.”

She narrows her eyes. “Try me.”

“Okay.” I fly over to the table. “Once a day, when spirits call, you may ask one question of the ball and then spirits come in smoke and fire to answer you your heart's desire.”

Olaf and his troupe nod and mutter comments about it being plausible.

“Tell me, my Olaf.” I smile at him. “What is your heart's desire?” 

Two of the henchpersons start whispering in his ear.

“Well, that's easy.” He leans toward me. “Lend me your ear, Madame Lulu.”

I lean closer.

“Did one of the Baudelaire parents survive the fire?” 

“You will have your answer in morning,” I answer. 

“The morning?” He frowns and his entourage all look discouraged.

“Is how crystal ball works,” I explain. “Day shift, night shift, like a cannery.”

I don’t have the answer to his question and I know I probably never will. What if the customer who came to me a while back was telling the truth? He mentioned knowing who survived the Quagmire fire and perhaps he knows who survived the Baudelaire fire.

”Break out the trunk wine!” Olaf cheers, interrupting my thoughts.

One of the henchpersons brings in a box of wine and they all drink and tell stories about questions they’ve always wanted answers. Olaf goes on and on about a story on how he was meant to be a star with a large sum of money. He’s obviously drunk and I just want him to leave.

We hear a thud from outside and turn in the direction of the sound.

“Did you hear something?” Olaf leads all of us outside and looks around. “Who could that be at this hour?”

“Is probably pack of starving lions,” I assure him.

If the customer has come back, I wouldn’t want him to interact with Olaf and risk Olaf learning about the survivor of the fire.

“Come out, come out, whatever you are,” he coaxes. 

I gasp when I see three children approaching us.

The Baudelaires.

I clear my throat. “Who, please, are you?”

The three children are covered in dirt and soot in an attempt to disguise themselves.

“We’re three- two freaks,” Klaus responds in an accented voice.

“We saw your ad. We're looking for work,” Violet explains in a similar accented voice. 

No, they can’t stay here. Olaf will realize who they are and then we’ll all be in danger. 

I try to get them to come back tomorrow morning, but Olaf insists on interviewing them now.

I want to grab the children and take them somewhere safe. We could take Olaf’s car and go to a safe house where no one would find them. 

Instead, I silently watch Olaf make Violet and Klaus eat an ear of corn which proves quite difficult since they’re practically attached to each other and haven’t figured out how to properly work together in this disguise.

“You have to hire them at once, Lulu.”

If I hire them, maybe I’ll be able to protect them. I will be able to find a way to get us all out of here and out of Olaf’s clutches. 

From under the table, Sunny chomps an ear of corn and throws the corn cob back up, making me jump backward in surprise.

“People are always liking of the violence. Yes, Chabo is hired too. Starting at show tomorrow, Beverly and Elliot will eat corn and little wolf freak will attack audience.” I smile at them. “Questions?”

-

Once everyone leaves the tent I run over to the hidden telephone and call the one person who could possibly give me an answer.

Come on, Kit. Come on.

“It’s me.” I clear my throat to speak in my normal voice. “It’s me. We have a complication.”

“Olivia, are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Has your cover been blown?”

“No.”

“Has the carnival burned down?”

“Oh no. It’s way worse than that. What do you know about the survivor of the fire?”

She pauses. “How do you know about that?”

“Olaf asked if one of the Baudelaire parents survived the fire and a while back, a man said he would tell me who survived the fire if-”

“Olivia, what do you mean a man wanted to tell you who survived the fire? What did he look like? Nevermind. You need to get out of there. Take the emergency trunk and go. Do you hear me? You’ll find instruct-”

“What about the Baudelaires?”

She doesn’t respond.

“Kit, I’m not leaving the Baudelaires alone with that awful man. I won’t do it. I need to take them with me.”

“You need to leave _ right now _ or-”

“They need me. The Baudelaires need me, Kit. They’ve lost everyone who has cared for them. I’m not leaving them. They deserve so much better. I need to stay with them. I can get them to come with me.”

“Olivia-”

“No. The rest of this organization has abandoned them, but I won’t.”

I slam the phone down and start packing things to take when I do get the Baudelaires to leave with me.

I’ll find a way to get them in the tent and explain everything to them. Once I locate VFD headquarters, we’ll make our escape. 

_ You will be safe once you find the spot. Beware of a beverage that’s hot. Have no fear. I’ll be here. _

The writing on the back of the map is all too familiar. It’s the same handwriting as the one in the notebook where I first read the VFD poem. 

I scan the map for some sort of symbol but only find a coffee stain where Jacques must have spilled his coffee. 

I stick everything in a box and place it under my cot before lying in bed, wrapping myself in a blanket and hoping everything can just go back to normal.

Whatever normal is anymore.

-

When Olaf comes for his fortune, I convince him to stay as the opening act for the carnival. It’ll hold him for now. I’ll have time to find a way to get the Baudelaires and I’ll just keep telling him his fortunes. 

Olaf ushers all the “freaks” into the large tent for the matinee and when I walk in, I see Violet and Klaus sloppily eating an ear of corn. 

They shouldn’t have to do this. They’re just children. They deserve to play outside and have dinner with a family who loves them and takes care of them. Why did I let this happen?

After the show, Olaf disappears with Esmѐ’s tagliatelle grande in search of a “gift,” leaving everyone else free for the rest of the day. 

Esmѐ, of course, pulls me aside and tells me about how miserable she is since there’s nothing “in” around here and proceeds to threaten me to stay away from her boyfriend. 

Noted. 

I return to my tent and see the Baudelaires scurrying out of the back room.

“You.” I smile and start to walk towards them. 

“Who are you?” Klaus pulls Sunny closer to him and Violet.

I yank the wig off my head, take out the contact lenses, and pull out the fake teeth and nose ring. “An old friend, Baudelaires. I’m glad we’ve found each other.”

“Ms. Caliban.” Violet gives me a small smile.

“Please, call me Olivia.”

“Olivia, how did you find us?” Violet asks.

I quickly explain to them my journey from Prufrock to the Village of Fowl Devotees to Caligari Carnival and answer the questions they have about my journey.

“I’m afraid we’re all in grave danger, Baudelaires. I can try to stall Olaf off as long as possible, but I can already tell he’s getting suspicious. I have a plan though. I’ve packed a few things and we can make our escape.” I grab the map I found earlier. “Once I find out where VFD headquarters is located, we can fix the roller coaster cart and take it to the Mortmain Mountains.” 

“I can fix it,” Violet offers. “I took a look at it easier and it shouldn’t be too difficult. I can have it ready by morning.” 

“And the coffee stain could be a secret way of hiding the location. A secret mark for a secret headquarters,” Klaus adds. 

I smile at them and squeeze the older two’s hands. “You truly are remarkable children. I know it’s difficult for you to trust people after everything that has happened, Baudelaires. I hope we can help each other and maybe even trust one another. We’ve all lost people we love, but we’ve found each other.”

Violet smiles back at me. “Of course we trust you.” 

I stand up to gather a few more things when Klaus asks a question.

“How did you recognize us?”

“A certain gleam in the eye indicating a sharp erudite acumen. All volunteers have eyes like that,” I tell him.

“You told Olaf that one of our parents survived. Is that true?”

I stop organizing. “I’m sorry, Baudelaires. I don’t have enough information to answer that. I know that there is a survivor of a fire but there have been so many that I wouldn’t be able to tell you.” 

They all look at each other with disappointed glances. 

“There’s something I don’t understand,” Klaus says. “Our parents were part of VFD and so was Jacques, but Olaf is part, or was part of, the same organization.”

“There was a schism. Do you know what that means?” 

Klaus nods. “A division between members of the same organization.”

“One side decided to start fires instead of putting out literal and figurative fires,” I explain. “One night at the opera, a sugar bowl-”

Outside, Olaf starts calling for people to come out. I help the Baudelaires fix their disguise before we follow the small crowd to the large tent. I silently watch as Olaf reveals two starving lions inside a pit who, according to him, will eat a freak at tomorrow’s show.

He knows the Baudelaires are here.

As much as I try to throw him off my tracks, he keeps persisting on getting his answers and I can tell he knows something is happening.

-

The next morning, I pack an additional few boxes of supplies before Olaf forces everyone into the tent for his show. 

I watch as Olaf pulls a name out of the small box in my hands.

Please, don’t let it be one of the Baudelaires. Please.

“Today’s lucky freak proves that two heads are better than one!”

No. 

There has to be something I can do. Isn’t there some way for me to try and save them without giving myself away?

“Madame Lulu, you should walk the plank and throw the freak to its death,” Esmѐ suggests gleefully.

The crowd cheers and I hear someone suggests to hit me with something to make me move.

“That will not be necessary, please,” I snap at the person before walking onto the plank to the Baudelaires.

My dear reader, there will come a time in your life when something will happen and you won't be prepared for it. Nothing can prepare you for this moment. No amount of films, research, books, or volunteers can help you at this point. 

This is it. 

I'm in the belly of the beast, well, the Baudelaires and I will be in a matter of seconds.

"What do we do?" Violet asks.

When this time in your life comes, you won't know what to do. 

I don't.

"I don't know," I reply honestly with a small shrug, my voice breaking and the lump in my throat growing bigger by the second.

I had to be honest with them. I've lied to far too many people while in this disguise. I will not betray the Baudelaires.

“Trust me,” I tell them before using all the force I have left and push them so they fly over the pit and onto the ground.

“Go!” I shout. “I’m right behind you. I’ve been behind you all along. Go!”

“You’re no fortune teller. You’re that school librarian,” Olaf exclaims.

I hold my spyglass above my head. “I’m more than that. I’m a volunteer.”

“Well, thank you for volunteering.” He pulls a long knife out of his pocket. “Now it’s time for your special reward.” He grins before cutting the rope attached to the plank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Prairie Empire's We Were Reeds.  
-  
ft. sleep deprivation because I spent the last month working on the costumes for my school's production of Little Women which explains the lack of updates.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter title is brought to you by Prairie Empire’s In Three.  
-  
Expect sporadic updates due to the fact I'm getting back into my school routine, but I will try to upload once a week.


End file.
